A scene comprises occasion and environment, i.e., an environment on a certain occasion. The scene control of smart home refers to a control over light, background music and other smart home devices performed as specifically required for a certain occasion so that users can obtain the best effect experience.
For example, scene 1: at the time of getting up in the morning, there is ringing sound of a bell or music reminder in the bedroom, accompanied by the withdrawal of curtain and a gradual illumination of illuminating lights as required; scene 2: at the time of having meal, there is bright lights in the dinning room and background music that promotes appetite; scene 3: before going to sleep at night, the curtain is drawn automatically and the illuminating lights are turned off gradually, accompanied by soft music that promotes getting asleep; and scene 4: when there is no people at home, all the illuminating lights and background music are turned off and a security system is activated.
Typically, a scene switching of smart home can be conducted by a control center so as to achieve a coordinative control of all the home appliances in the home. Also, a control strategy can be directly integrated into certain home appliance(s) in the home so as to directly achieve the control of scene switching. For example, the following three technologies in the prior art present relevant patent documents of smart home scene control.
(1) CN patent application No. 201110239578.9 discloses a client end and a control system thereof for smart home control, which is used for entering control instructions through network, achieving remote control of smart home, and solving the problem of remotely switching and controlling smart home devices. In the technical solution of this patent, a remote control of home devices is realized, and no analysis is conducted based on the current scene or past scene of the smart home; rather, an operation is performed only according to a control instruction from the user, and it is required for the user to provide a specific control operation solution, thus resulting in a low efficiency in home scene switching;
(2) CN patent application No. 201110425089.2 discloses a smart home centralized control apparatus having an environment adaptive situation mode, wherein an environment sensing device is provided, and various parameters in the situation mode are adjusted according to the change of environment, thus dispensing with the trouble of manual adjustment by users. The controlled conditions in the scene switching method used in this technical solution are relatively simple. This is because at different locations and different times, the same temperature, humidity and light intensity or other environmental parameters will result in a great discrepancy in requirement for smart home scene.
(3) CN patent application No. 201210353944.8 discloses a scene self-studying type smart home system, wherein the inventive concept of the technical solution of this smart home system lies in acquiring user's preferred arrangement of scenes and adjusting home devices according to the preferred arrangement, thus simplifying user's switching operation on scenes. For variations in status parameters of the current scene, the home scenes are switched based on user's preference, and the influences on home devices by variations in status parameters are not taken into full consideration. The switched home scene may fail to meet expectation of the user, since user's preferred arrangement was determined only according to the past scene, and the variations in status parameters of the current scene are not taken into consideration.
As can be known from the above, there are several defects with existing smart home scene switching, comprising at least the following technical problems: if the user is not familiar with the scene mode of the home scene switching apparatus, the efficiency of switching and selecting scenes by the user would be low. In a designated environment, there is typically only one scene switching mode, and the scene that needs to be switched is predetermined, thus leading to a low possibility of the scene after switch meeting user's requirements. In some home scene switching systems, although the control parameters of the scene can be modified, the switching parameters of the original scene cannot be reserved, thus causing a loss of some control parameters of the scene and affecting subsequent scene switching and selecting.